


Whatever Love Brings

by Ari1027Nicole



Series: Vampire Knight [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Violence, Torture, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari1027Nicole/pseuds/Ari1027Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a single moment when love can change everything where decisions must be made in order to save and protect the one you love dearly, even if it cost you your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Year After…

A dark figure was lurking about in a deep dark forest as the sun was setting for the day. It continued on walking until it came upon a castle.

The figure entered inside as it walk down a corridor. It was on the verge of something sinister and vile, something that will turn the vampire and human world upside down into total destruction and chaos. But before that could happen, it had to find a way to get rid of the things staying in its way in order to be successful.

Pureblood….Kuran

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kuran Mansion...

A beautiful young girl of seventeen was sitting in a grand library. Her long reddish-brown hair fell down upon her like curtains. Her reddish-brown eyes scanned through the books as she study from them.

Her name was Yuuki Kuran, the pureblood daughter of Haruka and Juuri Kuran and sister and fiancée of Kaname Kuran. She had spent the first five years of her life in hiding due to the Vampire council want to use her and also her evil uncle, Rido Kuran wanted to have her blood for power.

But now, all is well…for now.

There was still some disturbance between vampire and humans living together in harmony. Her brother/ lover/ fiancé Kaname was making sure that the peace treaty between them would be successful.

Yuuki loved her brother. She was in love with him that very first day he saved her from being attack by a Level E vampire. Ever since then, he has always been there for her. She's been harboring deep feelings for him.

But also, there was Zero Kiryuu, whom she also harbored strong feelings for. Zero's family was vampire hunters, one of the strongest, but they were killed by a pureblood vampire and Zero, himself was bitten and become a vampire himself. Ever since that day, he had a strong hatred of vampires, especially purebloods.

Yuuki never expected herself to be a vampire by birth, especially a pureblood vampire princess of the Kuran royal family, but she is. And now, after a year, she sort of gotten use of being a vampire and her vampire powers she had from birth have returned, even though it took her awhile to get use to.

Since a year passed, she has been living in her family's manor basement, the same one her parents basically raised her in until she was five. Kaname was out doing secretive business in the vampire community and also trying to keep the peace between vampires and humans. Yuuki knew what Kaname did to the council of the ancients and yet she wasn't disgusted of what he did, she wanted to be by his side for all eternity whether his hands were tainted or not.

Yuuki was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open, until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looks up to see her brother/ lover standing right behind her.

"Kaname-onii-sama!" cried Yuuki with a smile on her face. She was so happy to see him after being gone for three and a half days. "Welcome home." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kaname hugged Yuuki in a loving embrace, something he was looking forward to ever since he left. It was always painful for him when he's never near his precious girl, his princess, his queen, his bride-to-be.

After nearly eleven years of being separated from her, despite that they went to the same academy, he always wanted to be her side, to protect her even though she had no memories of her vampire life or being engaged to him, but now, everything is back the way it should be.

Being away from her for three days was intolerable. He had longed for her blood, to suck the sweet, moisturizing red velvet taste that runs through her veins and he also knew that she longed for him, too.

"Yuuki." Kaname said in a deep hissing voice as he was breathing hard for her blood with her eyes glowing red.

Yuuki knew exactly what he need. Unbuttoning her shirt, she lifted up her neck, giving him full permission to take her blood. Kaname gently lick her neck before penetrating her neck with his sharp fangs, opening up a wound on her.

Yuuki gasped and moaned as she felt her brother's fangs going in deeper into her skin. She grabbed a hand-full of his dark brown locks, pushing him even farther into her throat. A single drop of her blood ran smoothly down her neck.

Kaname pulled his fangs gently as he looked at her also unbuttoning his collar. "Yuuki, I know that you thirst for blood. So, please, my dear girl, take as much as you need."

Yuuki gently lick his throat before drawing her fangs into them. Even though it pains her to hurt him like this, it was the only way for her to feed upon. After she was done, Kaname gently pulled Yuuki from his throat and kiss her lips with love.

"I love you, Yuuki." Said Kaname lovingly as he pulled away from her lips.

"I love you too, onii-sama." Replied Yuuki as the two vampire siblings/lovers resume their kiss.

'Never again, Yuuki. Never again will I lose you to anything or anyone. You are the most and only one important person to me in this world. Now and forever.' Kaname thought as he deepens the kiss.

Unbestknown to the pureblood lovers, someone was watching them, someone from afar. Someone who was planning to make their lives a living hell.

"It won't be long, you two. It won't be long until I've destroy you both, once an for all"


	2. Dreams of Warning

A tall dark gothic door opened as a dark figure walk over to a throne-like chair and bowed down before a child-like hooded figure.

"My lord, it is an honor to be at your service." Said the unknown figure.

"Hmm, yes. I can see that you would be quite loyal to me in my conquest and revenge and after that, I'll be both ruler of vampires and humans."

The child-like figure laughed as he said this.

Yuuki jolted her eyes open as she heard laughter.

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki turned to see Kaname, lying right next to her on his elbow.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, but I thought I heard laughter somewhere."

Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuuki and place her head on his chest. "It's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about. Just relax."

Yuuki nodded her head as she resumes back to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danger! Danger is here!"

Yuuki turned to see a small girl with a horrifying look in her eyes.

"Who…who are you?" Yuuki asked the girl.

"Danger is here. Danger…Danger…DANGER!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki gasped as she started breathing heavily from her nightmare. She turned to see if she woke up her brother but she didn't since he wasn't there or in the room at all.

'He probably left early.' Yuuki thought.

Yuuki got up and showered. As she sat in the tub, she was wondering about that dream and that little girl. She was quite amazed on how that child almost looks like her. The same long brunette and reddish-brown eyes with a beautiful complexion.

Yuuki wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled it to her chest. Was her dream telling her something bad was going to happen?

"Danger…Danger"

Yuuki gasped. There it was again. What was it? What does it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that this chapter was extremely short and stuff but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter but there would be a lot more to explain and Yuuki's dreams in another chapter, probably the next one or after that. Anyways, don't forget to review or else I won't continue on with this story. And for a mysterious figure, just keep on guessing who it might be. You might be shock when I revealed the person.


	3. A Promise Is Made Between Two Lovers

Yuuki got out of the shower with her auburn hair dripping down her back. She was wearing a beautiful black and gold kimono. She went to the window to see the sun was about to break into the horizon. Yuuki was still pondering about that dream of hers and that little girl who looked so scared and frightened as she put her head into her hands.

"Yuuki, are you all right?"

Yuuki looked up to see Kaname, standing right behind her, reflecting in the window. Yuuki turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's troubling you?"

"It's that dream again. It just keeps on popping up the same way it did when I was human."

"Well, whatever it is, it will go away."

"But, what if it doesn't. What if it keeps on torturing me until I go on the blink of madness?" Yuuki cried.

"You won't go mad." Kaname said, reassuring her.

"But whatever this dream is, it must be telling something bad is going to happened. To you or me."

Kaname grab Yuuki's face, making her has eye contact with him. "Listen to me, Yuuki. Nothing bad is going to happened to us. Remember, I will always protect you from harm's way."

Yuuki pulled away from his grasp and kissed him, lovingly. "You always seem to know what to say."

Kaname smiled. "Yea, but it's you who know how to make me want to live forever. I can't live in a world where you don't exist. Before you, Yuuki, my life was nothing but ashes in a very dark world but now, there's nothing but light. The way I feel about you will never change"

"Kaname…I love you. You are the beginning of my world. I'm willing to do anything for you."

They kissed each other with passion. If they need didn't need oxygen, it would last for all eternity. Pulling from their kiss, Kaname looked at his young fiancée. "Yuuki, ever since I first met you…I wanted you as mine. I love you more than anything else in the world. You're my precious girl.

Yuuki blushed, learning how much her brother loved her. Kaname bent down, kissing her lips, gently as Yuuki's fingers tangled into his hair, pushing their kiss even deeper.

"Yuuki, we have to stop. If we don't, we'll lose control."

"You're right. We should wait, but can you at least sleep with me, tonight?"

"Of course." Kaname said with a smile

Yuuki lead Kaname to the bed as they lay right next to each other.

"Once we're married, we'll have all the time we need to satisfy ourselves."

Yuuki smiled as she kissed him on the cheeks. "Promise?"

"Promise."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It has seemed that our dear Kuran princess is starting to have bad dreams about something bad is going to happen to her and her brother."

"What do you expect to do with this, my lord?"

The child-like person smirks, evilly. "I would love to see her torture by this little dream of hers and besides, it won't be long so until I have fun with her, making her mine. After all, her brother is my personal slave and I know how much you want him…Sara-san."

A heart-faced beauty removed her hood, revealing a wavy blond hair and light blue eyes. "Well, I hope that you get what you want since you're obsessed with that girl since she reminds you of your late sister."

"Well, when the time comes, we will both have what we want and possibly more."

A dim-light showed a deformed child with crimson and blue eyes. "I will have you in my possession soon enough…my delicate princess and your blood as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you probably guess on how my two main villains are, so there you are. And please, don't forget to review before you favor or story alerts it. Thank you and have a nice day.


	4. Memories

"Studying this hard has always been a bore." Whispered Yuuki under her breath.

Ever since she found out who she was; a pureblood princess of the Kurans, nothing seems to get easier. Sure, she has to learn the history and literature about vampires and also how to be a proper lady.

'And," she thought 'trying to stay awake in class without getting a detention was hard enough.'

Oh, how she miss Cross Academy especially her best friend, Yori. She wish she could write to her but it would be too much of a risk to be writing to her right now with all that is going on right now.

"Yuuki-sama, are you even paying attention?"

Yuuki jolted out of her thoughts and turned to see her tutor, Aido Hanabusa, standing right behind her.

"Um…well, I…" Yuuki stuttered, trying to get something out.

"You weren't, were it you?"

Yuuki blushed in embarrassment." No, not really. I was just thinking about something else."

Aido slapped his hand onto his forehead. "Huh, Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama ask me to tutor you the way of the vampires and its history. You need to know the way of own world."

Yuuki frowned. Not because she was being scold by her tutor but the way he called her 'Yuuki-sama.' She still seems quite uneasy of hearing her brother's right-hand man call her that way. Before she found her true identity, he would call her 'Cross Yuuki' or "Hey, you!' But now, that he found out who she truly was, he acts all formal with her.

Yuuki turned back to her books and continue studying. She can't wait for this to be over with.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaname entered the mansion, sort of exhausted but in good spirits since he'll be able to have his precious girl go outside soon.

He didn't want her to suffer being lock inside a basement for the rest of her life like she was on the day she was born until she was five. He wanted her to see the world again like she did when she was human. He wanted her to spread her wings and fly to any place she wants to go. A place where she will find happiness and only happiness for all eternity.

Kaname chuckled a bit. It has been a year since he had his beloved Yuuki go back to her true form. Not as a Kuran, but as his future bride. She chose to stay by his side forever and she wanted to protect him even though she's always been protecting him ever since they were children.

"Kaname-oniisama!"

Kaname turned to see his beloved Yuuki, standing at the top of the staircase, looking at the man below her.

"Hello Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home."

Yuuki came downstairs and kiss him on the cheeks. As her lips touch his cheeks, she notices he was a bit cold.

"Kaname, you're cold." Said Yuuki.

"Ah! It's must be from outside since it's starting to snow."

"Really!" Yuuki said in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, see."

Kaname drew back the curtains and showed Yuuki the ground covered with blankets of snow. Seeing the snow brought back memories especially the one when Kaname saved her from a Level E vampire from eating her. That was her first memory…Her first memory of him. Her brother…the man she loved and is going to love for all eternity.

"Yuuki?"

"Hmmm." Yuuki replied, soundly.

"You're starting to drift off on me."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the first day we met when I've lose my memories. That very day when you saved me."

"I like that memory."

"Me, too."

The two kissed, sealing their kiss with their newfound memories of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about having posted another short chapter, but I promise you the next one will be longer.


	5. Engagement Soiree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains blood sucking intimacy and intimate scenes. So, beware on what you're about to read.

"Okay. Not too fast, not too slow." Yuuki whispered as she tried to balance three books on top of her head, trying to balance and walks like a proper noble woman.

Tomorrow night is her's and Kaname's engagement ball. Tomorrow night would be the day Yuuki would be introduced to the vampire society, who are dying to meet their beloved princess, whom was hidden from them for so many years. The coming ball brought nothing but excitement but a little bit of the whole 'Butterflies in the stomach' issues. Why should she be nervous besides a bunch of vampires asking her so many questions and stuff?

'There's nothing to worry about,' Yuuki thought, brushing off the idea. 'As long as I have Onii-sama by my side, there's nothing to be worried about.'

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ball…

Music played in the background. Lights glimmering throughout the room and people were laughing, chattering and dancing. Everyone seems to be having a good time.

Yuuki noticed Kaname's sultry eyes traveled slowly over her, noticing how beautiful she was in her gown of white silk, a necklace choker of peals, a white headband and white gloves, while Kaname wore a long black tuxedo with a white cravat around his neck, making him looking even more of a vampire.

Kaname gently tighten his hand on Yuuki's, telling her that everything is going to be fine. As they got near where the crowd was, everyone bowed or curtsied before their pureblood prince and princess.

"We're terribly sorry for disturbing everyone's time. Please, continue on what you were doing." Said Kaname to the crowd.

The party continued on as people started back on what they were doing. Some of them came up to the royal couple, seeing how glad they are to finally get to meet the pureblood princess of the Kurans and congratulate the two in their engagement. One in particular came up to them. A beautiful young woman with blond hair and blue eyes with a heart shaped face walk up to them.

"Sara-san." Kaname said

The woman named Sara bowed before Kaname and Yuuki with a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to see you once again, Kaname. And this must be your sister, Yuuki."

"Yes, Sara-san. This is Yuuki, my sister and fiancée," Kaname stated. "Yuuki, this is Sara Shirabuki. We used to play together until I started school."

"Pleasure to meet you." Yuuki said with curiosity.

"Likewise, after all, we, purebloods have to stick together after all, don't we? I do hope we can become friends."

"Yes, I would like that." Replied Yuuki.

Sara smiled then looks up at Kaname. "Kaname-san, may I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"I don't feel like leaving Yuuki by herself."

"It will only be a minute." Sara pleaded.

"Go on ahead. I'll be fine." Yuuki reassured him.

"Okay." Kaname replied, giving her a quick peck on the head.

Kaname and Sara walked away while Yuuki endured the talk of nobility from the other vampires. Quite frankly, she wasn't nervous as she thought she would be, but all of the tension was making her lightheaded. She excused herself and left to go to the balcony.

It was a full moon tonight and the sky was clear. It was a pretty warm night. Yuuki looked down below to see a garden of flowers especially roses but it wasn't the roses that caught her attention, it was the fact she saw two people kissing, namely Sara and…Kaname.

"Kaname." Yuuki said in shock.

She thought she said it in whispered but apparently they heard her.

Kaname look up to see his fiancée at the balcony, staring down right at him and Sara, knowing that she probably saw them kiss. "Yuuki."

Yuuki ran back inside, not making eye contact with her guests. She climbed upstairs and walk down a long hallway until she hit a room which seems to be a study room. It was almost look like the same room she was in before a year ago when she was human when she was told to stay in where there was a vampire going on.

Yuuki slide down to the floor and wrap her arms around her legs and put her head down. 'It's just like before.' Yuuki thought.

A knock on the door disturbed Yuuki. She knew who it was. She figured Kaname would come after her, trying to explain himself about what happened and hope that she'll forgive him.

"May I come in?"

Yuuki didn't answer but got up and opened the door, then back n away from him as he closed and lock it behind him.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what? I saw you two kissing out there. Don't try to pretend like nothing happened." Yuuki said, feeling hurt and anger.

"You know I'll never betray you like that." Kaname said in a hurt tone. "I want you to live by my side for eternity. Don't you want that?"

Yuuki look down at the ground and her voice was timid and small. "Of course I do."

Kaname walk over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Good girl." He said as his dark face hovered over hers before he lean in and kisses her, gently.

Warmth spread through Yuuki's body as she grabbed onto the lapels of his tux, returning his embrace. Kaname tightened his grip around Yuuki's delicate body as he carried her up against the wall. Yuuki gently tore the cravat off from his neck and loosening down his shirt, while Kaname brush her hair away from her white neck.

Cool lips stroked along the nape of her neck as Yuuki quivered with pleasure as his tongue gently lick her delicate neck. Kaname hovered for a moment then penetrate his fangs into her neck with his mouth, filling up with Yuuki's delicious blood, burning with heat and utter passion.

Yuuki moaned as she grab a full set of hair of his while Kaname grabbed her right leg, pushing up her dress and wrapping her leg around his waist. Splatter of blood dripped down on Yuuki's neck. Kaname grabbed a tight hold on her leg as his fingers penetrated her skin. His eyes were shut tight as he temporarily lost himself in the sensation.

With agonizing control, he removed his fangs from Yuuki's neck and gently slid both of their bodies down to the floor. Lust, desire and passion coursed through their bodies as they looked at one another.

"Yuuki." Kaname said in a gentle tone.

"Kaname?"

Yuuki's self control snapped as she lunged for his open neck. She licks it several times before lounged her fangs into his throat. Tender blood soaked her mouth as she drank. She drank and drank until she heard a hurtful moan coming from him. Yuuki drew her fangs out of his neck, not willing to hurt him.

"Did I hurt you?" Yuuki asked.

"No." Kaname replied, licking the blood off her lips.

They stared at each other for a moment until Yuuki spoke. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, I love you, Yuuki. I love you more than anything in the world. Every time I see you, I want to make you mine forever."

"You really feel that way?"

"Yes, of course. Always."

"Then, make love to me."

Kaname look at her with shock. "But Yuuki, what about our promise?"

Yuuki laid her head onto his chest. "I know, but I don't care anymore. I want you to take me now." She said as she listens to his heart beat.

Kaname gently lifted Yuuki up off him, slightly, looking at her. After gently caressed her face and kissed her then bring his lips towards her neck, awaking a burning sensation that was never or have been there before.

Urged on by her senses, Yuuki gently undid every last button on his shirt. Her hands gently moved up and down his broad and muscular chest and stomach. Kaname pulled at her gown and unbutton each button before slowly pulling it down to her waist, showing her curvaceous body.

"You're truly are beautiful, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled with a blush as Kaname kissed her, hungrily down her silk jaw, while Yuuki's hands fingered through his hair as their mouth entwined. They have kissed many times before but never like this. Yuuki could feel his desire and hers as well to make themselves as one. Kaname flip Yuuki over on to her back and raise himself, a bit alarmed on how fast this was going.

"Are you sure about this, Yuuki?"

"More than anything."

Kaname grinned as he was pulled back into Yuuki's welcoming arms. They were now both completely lose to their instincts for each other without a care in the world.

And on that Beautiful warm night, they made passionate, blissful love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter five. I hope u enjoy it as I did writing it. Don't forget to review. Peace out!


	6. Surpirse, Surprise

Yuuki brushed her long elegant auburn hair while she was dressed in a silk blue dress. She looked a little bit pale but her beautiful Kuran eyes still shine, making them look even brighter than before.

For the past two weeks, Yuuki seemed a bit sick lately. One minute she's fine, the next, she's not. If she tries to eat anything, she feels sick to the bottom of her stomach. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Was it a stomach virus that was coming on or something? Do vampires even get sick?

Yuuki got up and went over to her bed and rest her head on the soft, silk pillow.

'Maybe if I rest for a minute, maybe it will go away.' Thought Yuuki as she drifted off to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark yet vivid feeling surround her as Yuuki walk endlessly in the dark until she come up onto a gray, barren field and the smell of the thick scent of burning flesh and blood into the air, yet she realize she wasn't alone.

Huddle figure in black cloaks in the center of the field, terrifying looking gave Yuuki the creeps. Yuuki had no desire to look upon their faces. Creeping carefully between them, Yuuki finally saw the object they were staring at.

She was beautiful and adorable. The girl was a young child of the age six or eight years. Brown hair framed her angelic cherubic face with its round cheeks and full lips. And she was trembling with her eyes closed as tears were escaping.

Yuuki was stuck with the power to save this child as she sprinted toward the child. As she grabs hold of the child, the child opens its eyes, revealing its bloodlust eyes. The child started at her for a minute and then lunged, saying…

"You're mine!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki shot up from the bed, panting heavily.

"Yuuki, Yuuki."

Yuuki, panting, look up to see Kaname at her side at the edge of the bed, comforting her.

"Kaname?"

"You've been having a nightmare?"

"Yes. A vivid one."

"What was it about?" asked Kaname.

"The same thing as before. A helpless, defenseless child."

"Do you think it has something to do with us?"

"I don't know but I felt so sure that I would so much that I wanted so much to make sure on protecting her." Replied Yuuki

"You should get some rest. I understand that you're still not feeling too well."

"Well, don't worry too much. I'm sure it's just a bug and it will be over with soon."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week Later…

Yuuki paced back and forth along the tile floor. It's been weeks since her stomach develop a lump that was starting to stick out.

She couldn't be…No, it's impossible. They've only did it once. Rubbing her stomach up and down, she stops at the middle and felt something thumping. Could it be a heartbeat, a life growing inside her? A new generation to the Kuran clan?

Yuuki chuckled, learning about this. A knock on the door disturbed her.

"Yes."

"Yuuki, it's me. May I come in?"

"Yes." She replied.

Kaname entered and went up toward her. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is just fine but umm…I have something to tell you," Yuuki started to say. She grabs his hand and guides it down to her stomach. "Can you hear it?"

"It's a heartbeat? Yuuki, are you…?" Kaname said in a shocking yet bewildered tone.

"Yes…I'm carrying your child. An heir to the bloodline."

Kaname kissed Yuuki in a passionate, loving way. "Thank you…Yuuki."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that the young Kuran princess is with the family's heir."

"Excellent. Then, it won't be too long before I truly devoured the rich, thick taste of the Kuran blood once again." Said a chuckling deep male voice.


End file.
